Dark Falz (Phantasy Star Universe)
Dark Falz is a boss found in the depths of Rykros. Although it is not a major antagonist in Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus, it does make several appearances in Maximum Attack, a virtual reality simulation program before briefly materializing in the real world. History Researchers discovered a mysterious battle simulation system called Maximum Attack on the planet Rykros, although there was one section that they could not bypass. With the help of Guardians, they were able to unlock its secrets after defeating 100,000 enemies in the simulation. The Program DF contained Dark Falz, a then unknown sub-form of the SEED. This form of Dark Falz was fish-like in appearance and very similar to De Rol Le seen previously on Moatoob. With their curiosity not satisfied, scientists, researchers, and Guardians continued scouring the planet Rykros for more information on this dark being. After plumbing to the depths of the planet, they came to the horrific conclusion that they have awakened this dark creature's true power, as it was feeding on a new source of local A-Photons. With the combined strength of the Guardians, they were successful in stopping the dark god's resurrection, although it still lay dormant within the monolith inside of the Falz Memoria. Overview Dark Falz has two distinct forms. His first form takes the appearance of a fish akin to De Rol Le. He has a long, gray body with a glowing underbelly. His head is composed of a large, gaping mouth that is yellow in color and surrounded by several sharp fangs. Protruding from the sides are two large fins with which the dark creature uses to glide and swim. In his second form, Dark Falz assumes an angelic appearance. He has a more distinct, albeit tiny, head atop a muscular body. He has grown two arms and his fins have morphed into wings with sabers at the edges. His slim fish-like body changed into a tail with a mind of its own, frequently chomping away at hunters that dare to approach it. Attack Patterns First Form Since Dark Falz' first form is a recolor of De Rol Le, their attacks are consequently very similar in use and appearance. *Cluster Shot: Fires a series of purple colored projectiles at players on the raft. *Cluster Mines: Moves to the front or around the raft and launches several pods that roll toward the raft and eventually explode if they are not destroyed. *Laser Beam: Moves to the front or around the raft and fires several lasers at random players. *Rock Fall: Takes off into the air, knocking rubble off the roof. Final Form Under certain circumstances, after Dark Falz takes enough damage, it will transform into its final angelic form. *Tail Swipe: Launches its tail forward toward the middle of the arena, inflicting heavy damage. Then swings his body around. *Arena Spin: Slowly approaches the arena and waits for several moments, then spins around in a circle leaving sparks in its wake. Waits for several more moments before quickly taking off forward, hurting any players close by. Reappears in a random area, charging. *Megid: Launches a ball of dark photons on players. If their dark resistance is low, it can potentially be fatal. *Meteor: Causes an earthquake, initiating an unskippable cutscene. The players are helpless to avoid the creature from dropping a giant meteor on the party, which leaves a mushroom cloud in its wake after hitting for massive damage. *Laser Barrage: Moves to the edge of the platform, glowing. Then releases a pulsing red beam below as it travels across the arena. After it reaches the edge, it flips upside down. It will move across the platform randomly before swiping its tail and launching a powerful green laser. Achievements On the Xbox 360 version of Phantasy Star Universe are two winnable achievements for defeating both of Dark Falz' forms. They are worth a total of 120 gamer points (henceforth referred to as G). Please note that the official servers have been closed, therefore rendering these achievements no longer obtainable. Category:Phantasy Star Universe Monsters